1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is related to a vehicle bumper assembly including a bumper beam and a crash box. The subject invention is also related to a method of manufacturing the bumper assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle bumper assemblies are known for providing energy absorbing characteristics. Body structures of a vehicle are provided with so-called crash boxes. Such crash boxes are disposed on the end of a frame member of a vehicle body structure so as to absorb an impact load of certain predetermined value, thereby eliminating deformation of the frame member of the vehicle body.
Bumper assemblies include a bumper beam typically extending laterally across the front or rear of a vehicle and provided generally for absorbing energy during a frontal or rear impact. Such bumper beams disposed under a cosmetic or fascia bumper and are mounted to a vehicle frame with use of the so-called crash boxes referred to above. The crash-boxes are designed to fold upon such frontal or rear impacts.
The crash boxes are mounted to the vehicle frame and the bumper beam by many different means including, without limitation, welding, adhesives, fasteners, etc. Such crash boxes and bumper beams can be made of many different types of materials including, without limitation, steel, aluminum, and/or magnesium. In addition, such crash boxes and bumper beams are manufactured by way of extrusion, steel roll forming, or hot stamping manufacturing processes.
There remains a significant and continuing need for a design of a crash box and bumper beam that allows for lower manufacturing and assembling costs along with improved energy absorption properties. There also remains a significant and continuing need for an improved method of manufacturing a vehicle bumper assembly which is cost effective, reduces manufacturing steps, and also able to produce an assembled product having improved energy absorption and other performance properties.